The Order of the Dark Side
by DiligentWriter
Summary: Order 66 is in effect. Clones across the galaxy are turning against their Jedi commanders and slaughtering them, effectively bringing about extinction to most of the Jedi population. Two young masters of The Force have survived their surprise attack, yet they must make great sacrifices to discover the reason behind the treachery.
1. Opening Crawl

This is the first of many Star Wars stories to come out of my original five part saga. All non-original characters and other elements of the Star Wars franchise belong to the Disney Entertainment Company.

* * *

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

EPISODE ONE

THE ORDER OF THE DARK SIDE

Order 66 is in effect. Jedi all across the galaxy are being

slaughtered by their clone squadrons, as commanded

by SUPREME CHANCELLOR PALPATINE. The extinction

of the Jedi is imminent.

Two young Jedi have barely survived their surprise attack.

Along side their defective clone soldier, the two masters of

The Force are on a race across the galaxy to discover the true

reason behind the treachery.

Their journey across the galaxy will not go without obstacles that

they must overcome, however. They must make great sacrifices

to find out why they were ordered for assassination all while

combating a much darker enemy than they have ever faced...


	2. Preface

**Preface  
**

There is going to be a great deal of confusion if I don't tell you where this story is going to be starting. You won't know who the characters are (They are all original, by the way, excluding characters such as Palpatine and others I may bring in later on). The alien races and planets (Jerrilekian race, the planet Naboo, etc.) are all previously established within Star Wars lore, such as the first planet I will be introducing you to…

* * *

Corvis Minor V was always a relatively peaceful planet within a relatively peaceful system. It was a gas giant, easily distinguished from the other planets in its system by its bright orange color. Deep within the swirling clouds was a core, only a few kilometers in width, but full of resources and providing a home for a flourishing Jedi population. The only drawback, however, is the fact that a clone factory is located in the middle of the Jedi settlement.

Among the Jedi were three Knights. The first, named Asik Nadar, was a wise, middle aged woman, who had lived on Corvis Minor V for more than half of her life alongside Ranakk, her twin brother, who was the second of the three Knights. The two of them were Jerrilekans, from the planet Jerrilek, a planet that was almost 100% comprised of water, with structures built beneath the surface. The twins had blue skin and gills, with eyes that were completely black and cold, yet full of light and hope. They were both the strongest Jedi in the Corvis Minor system and were training a padawan named Jussro Atalla. He was a human from the planet Naboo and they had been training him since he was a child. Their assigned clone captain was Captain Coda, who seemed to be slightly off when it came to following orders.

The third, youngest Knight, named Chron Homar, was a human from the planet Coruscant. He was recently assigned a new clone commander, a generally average clone by the name of Commander Byatt, who only knew how to follow orders and nothing else. Chron didn't like the fact that he had to work with a clone, but he knew that any sort of fight against protocol would result in the loss of his Jedi Knight status, which he had worked for years to achieve. Along with Commander Byatt, Chron was also assigned his own young padawan to train, named Capular Barth, a Togrutian. Caplar was very eagar to learn the ways of The Force, but his Togrutian roots made him thirst for violence and war, leading to a constant conflict between him and Chron. This eagerness for violence was further fueled by the recent fall of the Galactic Republic.

* * *

Now that you are all caught up, I can proceed with the story. Hope you all enjoy.


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

On a calm day on the gas giant Corvis Minor V, two Jedi Knights strolled through their Jedi settlement, followed closely by a squad of clones that were being ordered to follow them wherever they went. They were of the Jerrilekian race, which were a peaceful race with blue skin, gills, and beady eyes. They led their clone platoon closer towards the clone factory that was stationed in the middle of the settlement.

"Something isn't right." one of the Knights suddenly said aloud after a long pause. He looked over at his sister, the other Knight, and stared into her eyes. "I feel a disturbance in The Force."

"I feel it too, Ranakk." the other Knight replied. Her name was Asik Nadar, and she returned her twin brother's stare of confusion. "Something tells me that today isn't a normal day." The twins both glanced back at their clone squadron, who looked around at each other in confusion.

"We didn't do anything." the leader of the clones, Captain Coda, stated. "Keep walking."

"Coda," Asik started to say, but was interrupted by the sound of blasters going off. Asik and Ranakk pulled out their lightsabers in an instant but put them away again when they realized that it was just a newly created group of clones at a firing range somewhere in the distance. The twins breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's going to be alright. Maybe being out of the water for so long and out in the sun has messed with our heads a little bit. Maybe we should return home and rehydrate ourselves." suggested Ranakk. "Besides, Jussro is probably wondering where we went by now."

Asik sighed. "You know that we can't return home, brother. We must go into the Forbidden Zone and find more resources. This planet is going to be full of Jedi at some point and they need materials to live with."

"Why is it the Forbidden Zone if we go in it all the time?" a voice asked. The twins looked around everywhere for the voice, which they recognized, but they couldn't find the source anywhere. Suddenly, a 15 year old human boy walked out from behind the clones. He had light brown hair, which was neatly brushed to the side, and was incredibly tall for his age. He waited patiently for an answer from his Jedi masters.

"Jussro, what are you doing here?" asked a surprised and slightly annoyed Ranakk. "You aren't allowed!"

"I don't know." Jussro answered sheepishly. "I do it all the time. I thought I was allowed."

"Young padawan," Asik started. "Only full Jedi masters may enter the forbidden zone. It is forbidden from everyone else that lives on the planet, hence the name."

"Oh." Jussro said simply. "Should I leave?"

Ranakk nodded but Asik stopped him. "No, you may come with us. Maybe it would be good for you to see what's in the Forbidden Zone so you can know what to expect later on."

"Sister," Ranakk interrupted. "This is a VERY bad idea. We could lose out Knight status if we're caught."

"No we won't. You need to relax." Asik looked back over at Jussro. "Follow us, boy."

Jussro grinned and happily marched behind his two Jedi masters and their clone squadron. As he walked by Ranakk, he smirked. The Jerrilekian growled and flashed his sharp yellow teeth at the boy before following his sister and the others.

* * *

On the other side of the Jedi settlement, a young human Jedi named Chron Homar, the third and final Knight on the planet of Corvis Minor V, was training his own padawan named Capular Barth, a member of the Togrutian race. The two were in a sparring match, with wooden sticks to represent their lightsabers. Chron and Capular were focused on the training, not paying attention to anything around them. As far as they were concerned, this was a real battle.

"Scared, Cap?" Chron mocked.

"Don't mock me, Master." Capular replied angrily. "You know my race loves a good fight."

"I do. I also know that you'll lose this bout if you keep getting angry. Anger is a path to the Dark Side."

"So is aggression, yet you're here, aren't you?"

The two went after each other, doing a variety of flips, dodges, and swipes before taking another pause to talk.

"Just remember, Capular: it took a great deal of persuasion to get the Jedi Council to allow me to train you. They didn't think a Togrutian Jedi was a good idea. You going to prove them wrong?"

"You got that right!" Capular screamed. He ran at Chron with lightning speed, swinging his stick around wildly. Chron, with his defensive skills, was easily able to block every attempt made to hit him and, in one fluid motion, sent the sick into Capular's chest. The two of them stared at each other with different emotions radiating from their eyes.

"I can sense the hatred within you, Capular. Care to explain?"

"Screw off." replied the padawan. As he tried to leave, however, a group of clones walked up to the platform that Chron and Capular were standing upon, led by Commander Byatt, the second in command on Corvis Minor V.

"Byatt? What are you doing here? You're not allowed oon the training platform."

Byatt, however, simply raised his blaster into Chron's face. Chron felt the fear racing through him as all the other clones did the same thing as their leader. Chron glanced at Capular, who looked even angrier than before.

"Order 66 is in effect." Byatt said in unison with his men.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hope you all enjoyed Chapter One! This is a very different story from my other one, "The Spectacular Spider-Man", but this one was SO much fun to write. It was awesome being able to come up with my own original characters, as well as include some other created by my friend bleedgreen99, who you should all check out. He's helping me co-write this story and is helping me plan it out and all of the sequels (which will come out when I finish this one.) Anyway, I really hope you all enjoyed. See you all soon in a galaxy far, far away! HA! It wasn't that funny. Anyway, until next time!


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"What?" asked Chron. The clones raised their blasters again, and Chron pulled out his green lightsaber in defense. It turned on with a loud hum.

"Ready?" Byatt asked his men. They all screamed ready in unison. Chron started to slowly back both Capular and himself up.

"Aim!" Byatt screamed out louder. His men repeated the word. Chron and Capular stood at the edge of the training platform, which hung hundreds of feet in the air.

"Don't do it, Byatt." Chron begged once more. He felt a slight rushing feeling throughout his body; the midi-chlorians in his blood were telling him to jump. There was a disturbance in The Force.

"FIRE!"

Chron and Capular, instead of jumping, blocked all of the blaster lasers with their lightsabers. The beams of energy bounced back towards the clones. Some were taken out and the ones still standing continued to fire without hesitation.

"STOP THIS MADNESS!" Chron screamed. In a last attempt to wipe out the rest of the clones, he threw his lightsaber towards them, striking all of them excluding Byatt, who continued to fire. The lightsaber looped back around into Chron's hand and he continued blocking the laser beams with it.

"Master!" Capular screamed. "He's trying to escape!" Byatt, realizing that he had lost, tried to run but was cut off by Capular, who had his blue lightsaber out and ready to strike. Knowing he was in trouble if he tried to run, Byatt dropped his blaster and fell to his knees in surrender.

"Now, can I ask what THAT was about?!" Chron screamed. When he was silent he could hear the sound of blasters echoing around in the air. It sounded like a real war zone.

"I don't have to answer to-" was all Byatt managed to say before a green lightsaber was held only inches from his helmet. He looked up at Chron, who stared intensely into his helmet's visor. "Go ahead, young Jedi. Kill me."

"What was that about?!" Chron repeated. "I want an answer!"

Byatt started to talk, but an explosion interrupted him. The three remaining people on the platform looked down to see the clone factory exploding, sending clones and Jedi flying everywhere, dead. Chron couldn't help but shed a single tear as he watched his fellow Jedi die in a horrific way.

"Wait a minute…" Capular started to say. Chron nodded.

"We must find Asik and Ranakk. They may be in trouble." The two Jedi started to descend from the platform, but right before they left Chron sent Byatt over the edge of the platform using The Force, listening to the clone commander scream as he fell hundreds of feet to his death.

* * *

Ranakk and Asik looked around at all of the dead clone that lay around them... all except the leader of the squadron, Captain Coda. He stared at the two Jedi in terror before glancing around at the clones they had just killed.

"I... I... I don't understand why they shot at you.. I'm so sorry."

Ranakk walked over to Coda and stared at him through the mask. "You're telling the truth. You don't know what happened."

Asik, with Jussro alongside her, walked over to her brother and Coda with tears in her eyes. "What's going on? The clones all across the settlement are killing the Jedi!"

"I don't know, sister, but we'll find out soon enough, I just know it."

Jussro, with a blank stare of shock on his face, walked over to the dead clones and removed their helmets, revealing small, red, blinking lights underneath the skin in their temples. The lights came from small chips connected to the clones' brains, which made them take orders without question. Jussro then looked over at Coda.

"Take off your helmet." he ordered the clone. Coda did what he was told. Jussro ran over and examined the clone's face. "You don't have it."

"The chip?"

"Yeah. The blinking red light isn't there. So either yours isn't working or yours is gone altogether. That's why you didn't try to kill us."

"Good work, young padawan." Asik congratulated. "But how is it that yours isn't working? What could have happened to it?"

"That's why I'm leaning more towards him just not having it at all." Jussro explained. "Would make more sense than him having one that doesn't work for no reason."

Suddenly, Chron and Capular ran up beside the others. As soon as they saw Coda they brought their lightsabers up ready to attack, but Asik stopped them.

"He's not going to hurt us!" she screamed.

"How do we know that?!" Chron yelled. "He could be bluffing!"

"He would have done it by now!" Asik retaliated. Chron and Capular stood their ground for a few moments before putting their lightsabers away.

"I was forced to eliminate Byatt. He wouldn't stop shooting at us so I threw him over the edge of the training platform."

Another huge explosion rocked the ground beneath their feet, and Asik and Ranakk pulled out their lightsabers. "We have to go help out the other Jedi." said Ranakk. "Jussro, I need you to go to the ship and start it up. Take Coda along. We're all leaving Corvis Minor V. It's too dangerous. We'll go find as many Jedi as we can and bring them up to you."

"I don't know how to control the ship!" Jussro exclaimed.

"I'll go with you." Chron said. He looked over at his fellow Jedi Knights. "You two go! I'll take care of him and Coda, don't worry."

"I'm going to go with Asik and Ranakk." Capular interjected. "They can use as much help as they can get."

"Alright. You three go now! Come on, Coda. Follow us, Jussro!" Chron, Coda, and Jussro made a mad dash for the ship landing platform in the middle of the settlement while Ranakk, Asik, and Capular ran in the other direction to help the other citizens of Corvis Minor V.


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Quick! Jussro, do you know where the ship's hyperdrive is?" Chron asked in a panic. He watched as the scared boy nodded his head quickly. "Good. Go down there and activate it. We need to get out of here as fast as possible! Coda, do you know how to co-pilot one of these ships?"

"I'm not sure. I may have been trained at some point!"

"Good enough!" Chron replied. He ran into the cockpit of the ship and sat down, flipping all of the switches and pressing all of the buttons that he needed to in order to take off. Coda followed close behind him and sat in the co-pilot seat. He put on a headset he found and gripped the control stick. Jussro soon bolted into the cockpit and buckled himself into a small seat behind Chron.

"Why are we taking off already?!" he screamed.

"We have to go and get the other three!" Chron replied.

"They said they would come up to us!" Jussro exclaimed. "We should wait for them!"

Chron wanted to argue, but Coda spoke up. "Perhaps we should listen to the boy. We could be shot down if we try to take off!"

"Fine! We'll wait! If no one arrives in the next five minutes, we're leaving! I won't risk us being killed." Suddenly, he felt a strange tingling feeling from within his body. A disturbance in The Force. "We have to go back out there."

"What? Why?" asked Jussro, already unbuckling his seat belt. Coda did the same.

"I think something bad has happened to them." Chron ran out of the ship and down to where he had last seen the others. Jussro, along with Coda, followed, but were forced to fall back when blaster shots started being fired in their direction.

"We're going to stay in the ship!" Coda yelled out to Chron.

"You can go!" Jussro instructed the clone. "I'm going to help him find my masters!"

"No!" exclaimed Coda. "You'll be killed!"

"Trust me, I can handle myself! Just get back to the ship. We'll be there soon." Coda, with a face of regret, nodded and headed back to the ship. Jussro ran towards Chron, who had pulled out his green lightsaber. When Chron noticed the boy running beside him, he stopped.

"What are you doing?! Get to the ship!"

"No! If you're going to save my masters then I have to help! Don't try and talk me out of this!"

Chron shook his head and continued running while calling out for Asik, Ranakk, and Capular. "Where could they be?"

"Chron..." he heard a weak voice croak out.

"Asik?! Where are you?!"

"Down here!" called another voice belonging to Capular. "We're down here!" Chron looked down at the ground beneath the walkway he was standing on, and there he saw a wounded Asik and a confused Capular, who was crouched down next to her.

"NO!" screamed Jussro, who jumped down next to them. Chron watched as Jussro looked up at Capular, who shook his head. "Chron, get down here!" Jussro cried out. "Asik is hurt!" Chron joined the others and knelt next to Asik.

"It's okay, dear. You're going to be fine, trust me. You have to be fine." Tears rolled down his cheek as Asik grasped his hand. She was gasping for air. Chron looked down at her chest, which was pierced where her lung would be.

"C-C-Chron..." she gasped.

"What is it?"

"Take care of J-J-Jussro..."

"Don't say that. You're going to live. You're going to be taking care of him, not me!"

"Jussro..." she croaked. Jussro, with tears in his eyes, dropped to his knees next to her. "I'm here, Master."

"I'm s-so proud of ev-ev-everything you've done... You're worthy of the Jedi Knight s-status..."

"No... please don't die. I need you!"

"I am passing my status as a Jedi Knight onto you... use it responsibly..."

"No! I don't want yours! I want to earn it!"

"You... have..." she gasped. Her grip on Chron's hand loosened and her head fell to the side.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Jussro. Chron grabbed him and started running towards the ship. Capular followed. Jussro started punching Chron's back, trying to wriggle free of his grip. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Please stop, Jussro." Chron begged. They eventually reached the ship, which had taken a few hits from blasters, but was otherwise untouched. Coda stood at the doorway, waving at them to board quickly. They eventually buckled up and took off, soon leaving the core and entering the orange, smoky atmosphere of Corvis Minor V. Explosions from the core constantly shook the ship, and Chron even lost control a few times, but eventually they emerged into the darkness of space.

"We need to get Coruscant." Chron said after a long time. Coda looked over at him.

"Why?" asked the clone.

"I need to talk to Chancellor Palpatine. I need to figure out why all of this is going on. It has to be a fault within the manufacturing of the clones."

"Oh." Coda responded weakly.

"Glad you turned out not to be like the rest. We might have had more deaths out there if you had been. I guess I'm trying to thank you for not being one of them."

"No problem, I guess. Not like I could control that."

"Maybe not. We'll have to see."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Coda asked, annoyed now.

"Well, how do I know that you're not just faking all of this? How do I know you're not waiting for the perfect moment to kill all of us?"

"You know what? I don't have to listen to this." Coda stood up and walked to another part of the ship. Chron simply continued flying, on path to Coruscant.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm on my schools swim team and right now we're in the playoffs, meaning I have little to no time for typing. I'll try to be more on top of it, since the season should be ending soon. Sorry about that. Next chapter should be up Thursday, if all goes well. Well, that's about it! Until next time!


End file.
